Anna's Sister 3: Return of the past
by Kyoyama Kita
Summary: All is going well so far, but when Kita and Anna start to act strangely or faint constantly for no reason, Yoh's, Ren's and Hao's lives are dragged into a tornedo of emotions. Sequel to Anna's Sister 2: Who am I
1. The Jealously Timetable

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Here is the third story you have been waiting for, but don't expect a quick update unlike the first story i have no other chapters waiting in advance, so you'll just have to wait...sorry... - -"

* * *

_She drifted among those who were lost, when she felt it was her turn. Her time was now. She screamed as she felt herself pulled into the hole, "NO!" She reached out blindly with a curling tendril glimmering blue and red and screamed again as she felt her whole being torn into two._

* * *

"Honestly Ren, calm down." Yoh patted Ren on the shoulder. 

"But…but…" Ren stammered, Manta rolled his eyes, for the fifteenth time during the month, Ren began to worry about his engagement. "But what happens…"

/_Here we go again/_ Dragon sighed, Phoenix cuffed him soundly on the head with her wing.

'_Again…'_ Manta thought.

'_But what happens if she doesn't want to anymore? What if she changes her mind?'  
__/But what happens if she doesn't want to anymore? What if she changes her mind/  
_"But what happens if she doesn't want to anymore? What if she changes her mind?"

Ren groaned, not knowing that Manta and Dragon repeated the exact same sentence. Yoh smiled, "That's okay, you know if she does change her mind then you wouldn't have to worry anymore."

He was rewarded with a kwan doi angled at his throat and a glare from the golden eyed twenty year old –worrywart- man. Manta sighed, '_I wonder how long this is going to last…'_

_/Honestly, they are grown men, and they still act like they were seventeen like before/_ Dragon commented. Phoenix gave up, it was simply no use trying to shut the reptile up while he was at it.

"Where is Kita anyway?" Yoh asked. Manta scratched his head, "I think she went shopping with Hao." Manta instantly regretted saying that.

"WHAT!"

"I'm home!"

Ren sprang to his feet and ran to the doorway.

* * *

Kita blinked as she suddenly found herself engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. "Uh…Ren?" She could feel the heat of his glare burning a trail towards the ex-evil shaman. "Ren," she sighed, "Please stop glaring at Hao and please let go of me before I drop this extremely heavy bag onto our feet." Hao smirked back at Ren, earning the fourth glare for the day. Manta actually counted; it was almost an everyday exercise: 

One for saying good morning to Kita

One for breakfast

One for Lunch

One for doing anything with Kita, even just offering to help clean the place

Two for Dinner

One for saying goodnight to Kita

It was almost like a timetable that Ren and Hao had planned. Apparently, Ren never did really forgive Hao if it wasn't shown clearly enough. Although Yoh never figured it out, "You should be more nicer to each other, we are all brothers." He grinned widely, Ren send a look and sighed resignedly. "See? We can get alo-.." Yoh got a punch in the face as Ren stormed off. Kita leaned towards Manta, "You know for a moment, I thought they were actually going to behave as civilized men." Manta grinned. Kita followed the path of which Ren took, "I think this is my part where I go and reassure him, you think you can get this to the kitchen? Dragon and Phoenix can help."

Instantly the said creatures appeared, Dragon picked up one of the bigger bags with Phoenix holding the handle. Leaving Manta with the smaller one and Hao with the bigger one. '_Hao no bullying either like last time.'_ He heard Kita ordered. (1) Manta watched in puzzlement as Hao swooped to take the bigger bag and walk towards the kitchen, last time Hao snatched the smallest bag and ran off leaving Manta with a bag the same size as himself.

"What are you standing here for?"

Manta smiled, "Well I was just thinking how strange it was for Hao-.." He turned and yelped. Anna stared down at him. "What?"

"N-nothing." He stammered. Anna smiled, "Good, I need you to sweep and wipe the floors for me and ask Ryu and Yoh to help you clean the onsen." She walked off to her room.

"WHAT AGAIN!"

* * *

Kita rolled her eyes as she spotted her golden-eyed lover sitting on the roof. "What's wrong with you, love?" she asked, placing herself right next to him. Ren trembled, his eyebrows furrowing. "Ren?" 

"I just don't understand HOW ANY OF YOU CAN FORGIVE THAT MAN!" he shouted jealously.

"Well life must go on." Kita replied staring up at the clouds. Ren stared at her, "Life? Life? That man has taken hundreds of lives and you say life must go on?" Kita sighed. This wasn't the first time. "Ren, everyone makes mistakes even if they were over many many years…"

Ren scoffed, "Like you would know anything."

It was like being slapped in the face. Kita stared back, hurt, did Ren forget she spent the first four years of her teenage life with Hao? She lowered her eyes; "I lived with him for four years. I didn't hate him all the time."

Ren was lost for words, "I-I…"

"Kita, we need your help here please!" Manta cried. Kita stood up wordlessly and climbed through the window and trotted down to the kitchen.

Ren could only watch her.

* * *

Like or despise? Constructive Reviews are welcomeds, flames are used for chicken wings 

(1) You should read the final chapter of Once Before or even better the whole thing XD but that would be too much to ask, if you want to understand, or if you still don't understand how she does that, email me and I'll explain to you.


	2. Flour, Flour and more Flour

Disclaimer:i do not own Shaman King

Hello, as promised a new chapter for this month

_

* * *

_

_It called to her. _

_Attractively, seductively_

_Curiously, she floated close to it and reached out with a wavering tendril. Like a magnet, the darkness gripped it tightly, wove itself around entire being, disallowing to escape like she did before._

_Slowly, the darkness consumed her._

Kita arrived in the kitchen. "What is it Man-…" She was welcomed with the sight of Manta covered in flour. Hao was smirking, as usual.

"I said no bullying!"

Hao smiled, innocently, "It was an accident…I…tripped." He snorted and threw his head back laughing. Kita shook her head sighing, she crouched down next to Manta. "You, alright, Manta?" Manta coughed, puffing out another white cloud of flour. He smiled feebly, gave a thumbup and fainted.

"Hao…you didn't drop the actual bag on him did you?"

Hao smirked.

"Honestly, Hao, you just became 20 last month (May) but you'll still acting like a five year old and as far as I know, real five years olds are better than that!" Kita sighed again, she went and took two brooms from the closet. She shoved one into Hao's hands. He looked at it blankly. "We need to clean this up."

"We?"

"Yes, we!" She snapped, her patience wearing thin. Hao blinked, Kita? Losing her temper? Chances – One in a million.

"Kita."

"Yes?" Kita asked plainly, concentrating on sweeping the white powder back into a pile.

"Did…did something go wrong?"

She sighed for the third time, "It's nothing much, sorry I snapped at you. I just…well… yah." She called Dragon. "Take Manta to Yoh please? And tell him, Hao dropped a bag of flour on his head." The giant reptile nodded and took off with Manta's shirt firmly held in his jaws.

"Manta! What happen to you?"

Hao grinned and swept more vigorously, obviously wanting to get the work done. Kita coughed and flapped her hands trying to get the flour away. "HAO!" She bent over coughing and sneezed so much that she fell over the ex-maniac.

The flour cleared. Hao looked at the heavy weight on himself. "Kita?" Her eyes were closed and her body was a dead weight. "Kita?" He leaned up and shook her. "Hey wake up!" There was no response; he pressed his fingers to her neck.

No pulse.

"Kita! Wake up!"

"W-wah?"

Her eyes opened slowly, the pupils muddy and dazed. "Kita are you alright?" Hao asked, watching the mass in the eyes cleared, there must have been some sharp reflection because something flashed in there. "Oh. What am I doing on your lap?"

"You blacked out."

She stared at him. "Ri-ight."

"What else would you be doing on top of me? Unless…you want to molest me."

She knocked his head lightly, giving out a small puff of flour. "If you think that way, why would I black out?"

He shrugs.

"Oh my god! Kita, you're cheating on Ren!" Horo Horo yelled, pointing his finger accusingly. Anna rolled her eyes and slapped him hard. "Observe, you moron." Horo Horo looked closer.

Kita on Hao's Lap  
Flour  
Broken bag in corner  
Kita's on Hao's Lap  
Manta-shaped cutout on flour  
Eggs  
Kita on Hao's Lap  
Kita on Hao's Lap

"Oh my god, you're cheating on Ren!" Horo Horo screamed and stopped thoughtfully, "Kinky too."

Anna slammed him into the wall. Kita got off Hao and grabbed a cloth. "Hao sweep that up, I'll clean the tables."

'_Geez, all I wanted to do was make some cookies.'_

_/Well, with Hao here, makes things twice as difficult doesn't it? It would worth the trouble of kicking him out/_ Dragon asked slyly.

As usual, she ignored him, after living with Yoh for two years, Dragon had gotten onto Horo's habit of twisting things up. Kita stared at the pile of flour. '_Well the floor is clean and we are going to cook it anyway, it's a shame to let it go to waste.'_

With her mind made up she set to work.

* * *

Phoenix had not watched the conversation between Kita and Ren, but she was empathic and felt the uneasiness of Kita. Silently from rooftop, she watched the golden-eyed boy from behind.

* * *

Kita placed the last tray of cookies into the oven. Now to do the cleaning up, she scanned the room for the long-haired man only to find he was gone.

'_Great more cleaning up for me'

* * *

_

Phoenix watched Ren for thirty minutes straight realizing that the man had not moved an inch.

"So bored that you are actually watching this man?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it 


	3. 3 going to 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king

Here is your May update!

**Important notice!**

I will be extremely busy for this month and the month after, therefore won't be an update for 1-2 months,I apologize for an inconvience! (that sounds like something for a lift repairment)

Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"So bored that you are actually watching this man?" 

Phoenix squawked in surprise and flapped her wings around trying to regain balance.

Funny enough, Ren didn't pay attention at all.

Phoenix swiveled her graceful neck around to meet the eyes of the ex-maniac. Hao ignored the bird's attempt at a peck and stepped over to sit by Ren's side. He took a deep breath before saying what he needed to say.

"Ren."

No answer.

"Can I go out with Kita?"

* * *

Kita frowned at the small number of cookies from the first batch. She remembered there was more than that. She moved to count the second batch then stopped with a loud crunch. She looked down to see crumbs on the floor. She looked at her watch and grinned. The third and last batch was due to come out. Normally she would have kept it on the stove to cool it, but she was going to make a small exception. She carefully slid the plate of soft cookies onto a plate turned around and began to wash up. 

She didn't need to wait long.

"YAHHHHHHH! ITAI ITAI ITAI!"

She turned around to see two frantic men jumping around like morons shaking their hands. "Oh, gee I'm so surprised at who could have been stealing my cookies." She commented sarcastically.

"We only wanted one." Yoh pleaded. Horo Horo nodded, "And it wasn't my idea, it was Yoh's."

"Yea- WHAT?"

* * *

"Can I go out with Kita?" 

An instant reaction, Ren leapt to his feet, stumbled and, with a yell, tripped over the edge of the roof.

Fortunately Bason was close enough to see the incident and save his master from having a sore butt.

Hao snorted while Phoenix ruffled her feathers unappreciatively and flapped off towards some cloud to watch from above. The long-haired shaman leaned over the edge, unafraid and looked down at the ego-crushed man.

"What're you doing down there?" Hao asked amusingly. Ren glared up at the unconcerned man,

"I. Fell."

"Why?"

Ren looked ready enough to kill Hao without any regrets. "Because of you, you moronic bastard of an idiotic ass that doesn't deserve to live in the depths of fucking hell!"

Phoenix wanted to cover her ears but they were just holes at the side of her head, so covering her ear holes with her wings didn't help to block out the unpleasant words.

Hao shook his head at the scarlet-faced man, "Such words. Wait till I tell Kita."

Ren snorted, "It doesn't matter she hates me now."

If Phoenix had hands, she would have slapped Ren silly.

Hao looked down, "Now why would that be?" Ren snorted again, "None of your business." Hao rolled his eyes, which was pretty immature for a man of his age, "I give up. I was supposed to make you feel better."

A sudden gust of wind almost made him lose his balance, the wind curled around him almost protectively caressing his cheeks, hands and hair. A small pressure came upon his lips, almost like a gentle kiss. Hao flapped his hands around him, "Reptile, it better not be -…"

Phoenix burst out of the clouds and landed on the roof looking around wildly. Suddenly it was just the gentle breeze. She could swear it was a lost spirit, she thought it was…but it was gone, just like that. A gentle purr alerted the bird of the reptile. /_Where were you/_

The dragon snorted/_Kita. She fainted, I hope she isn't sick./

* * *

_

_For a moment, she thought she saw him, for a moment she thought she hear him, for a moment she thought she touched him._

_For a moment__

* * *

_

Yoh walked away from the kitchen blowing on his burnt fingers, although Horo Horo was to blame, Kita glared at both at them. It was new since Kita never glared but Yoh was kind of used to it, because she looked like Anna.

"Asakura Yoh, just what are you doing?" Anna stood there at the bottom of the stairs.

"I…I…I…burnt my fingers."

"That is no excuse, you should be doing your chores along with Manta."

"But…but…"

"I mean now Asakura Yoh." Anna ordered dangerously taking a step forward. Yoh took a step back. "Okay Okay! I'll do it." He ran away in hopes of successfully waking Manta up and doing his chores in time to watch Boblove on the television.

Anna watched him disappear past her and up the stairs. She sighed, she certainly was losing her touch, in the old days during the shaman king tournament, just three words would sent him doing what she ordered him to do.

Do. Chore. Now.

Now she needed 18 words for her to tell him what to do. She smelled the delicious waft of freshly baked cookies in the kitchen and took a step towards it, before stumbling. Fortunately, she didn't lean forward and ended up bashing her head onto the floor, she collapsed to her knees. Almost wanting to growl, she stood up and looked at what caught her foot and frowned.

The clean and dirt-free floor shined innocently back at her. Until she spied a trail of white powder leading a trail up the stairs.

She stormed upstairs to inform Yoh of the grime forgetting completely about the incident.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter please pay attention to the notice on the top of this chapter! 


	4. Two places, two loves, a coincidence

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Well here it is at last the fourth chapter of Anna's Sister 3: Return of the past

I'm still confused on whether it's the right or left hand for the girl for her engagement/wedding ring, so can anyone confirm to me?

* * *

Kita leaned against Dragon feeling the moonbeams shine onto her face. She didn't understand why Ren couldn't forget the past like her.

'_Oh right, I'm not a typical type of person.'_ She thought dryly. Dragon snorted /_He's just afraid you might go back to loving Hao, do you know how much he's been moaning and groaning after that marriage proposal? It's a headache just being around him now./_

/_We can not be perfect in every aspect./ _Phoenix hushed. Dragon looked at her slyly/_Not even a phoenix/_ The bird bristled, her feathers raising slightly.

As the phoenix and reptile launched into a light hearted squabble, Kita looked up themoon in the sky. '_An orb that feeds off the sun's ray in order to emit light_.' Kita sighed. '_Just like me. Phoenix and Dragon are my rays. Without them I probably die.'_ She held up her hand holding the very ring on her fourth right finger. She didn't have any regrets in answering Ren's question, definitely not. It was the thought that Ren was so agitated these days that disturbed her.

"_I just don't understand HOW ANY OF YOU CAN FORGIVE THAT MAN!"_

She winced, that tone. So harsh. It was so accusing, as though he was pointing his finger directly at her, but then again, Ren was very stubborn, taking to the reason why it took so long for him to warm up anyway. '_Although you were an exception weren't you?'_ A little voice reminded her.

"Kita?" She almost sighed with relief at the tone Ren emitted. She remained silent, waiting for her fiancée to speak up first. "Kita. I…" She felt Dragon and Phoenix leave her presence, probably up to form some sort of cloud illusion to eavesdrop on her conversation. "I still don't understand why you forgave so easily." She almost grinned outwardly; her dear dear Tao Ren, always so stubborn, wasn't he?

She stayed silent for just sheer stubbornness that arose every now and then for no reason. She heard Ren shuffled around probably uncomfortable with the unusual silence she was giving him. Her skin prickled as she felt his presence drew closer, hesitating for a while, then his arms clasped around her. His legs were sprawled either side of her and he hugged her tight, her back pressed against his front.

"Kita…I'm………erm….. today… shouting… you…" Resignedly, she turned around and gave him a big kiss on the lips. That was the closest Ren could get to a sorry, and she was glad he was making an effort to show it. Ren, stunned as he was, tightened his grip on her wishing to never let go. Their kiss,of coursenever as long as their love, deepened.

He had been a fool, to mistrust her. '_Why had I been so foolish?'_ he wondered, thankful for the forgiving nature of his fiancée. Their lips parted and she turn back again to ease the uncomfortable position they were in when they kissed. Suddenly he felt his love go tense. He looked over her shoulder, "Kita?" Her gaze met his, and his heart almost stopped. For a minute they stared into each other eyes.

Almost frantically, she pushed away from him, heaving herself up onto her legs. "Kita? What's wrong?" he asked, worried. '_Had I done something wrong?'_

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, her voice high and filled with fear, his throat locked itself tightly. He reached out to her, and their eyes met and again his heart stopped, what was it in her eyes? Swallowing the lump that arose in his throat he tried again, "Ki….ta?" She took a step back, then paused. Her eyes somehow gained the light that was never lost. She looked down at herself, as though confused onto why she was standing in the first place.

"R-Ren?" her voice strained, "T-there i-…"

She never finished the sentence as her eyes closed and her body collapsed. Unmoving, Ren watched as his fiancée's body rolled down the slanted roof of Asakura's house.

/_REN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING/_

With the same effect as cold water, Ren "woke up", gasped and sprang forward.

"KITA!"

He reached and gripped her wrist, dragging her limp body close to his body, using the downward speed of his current movement he rolled and pushed off the roof, landing safely onto the yard below. He jostled lightly at his fiancée in his arms, "Kita? Wake up. Kita? Don't scare me!"

/_Don't worry, she is only mentally exhausted./_ Phoenix reassured setting herself onto Ren's shoulder. Ren stood there, "What's wrong with her?" If Phoenix had a lip she probably be chewing it/_I really do not know, but since I only witness it once I am guessing that it is just something that happens once. She did lose her memories once./_

"I guess." He looked down at his fiancee's sleeping face. "Thanks Dragon. I probably would have just stood there if you hadn't…"

The reptile snorted/_Hell, I'll murder you if you allow Kita to get hurt without even trying to stop it./_ The birdfluttered and pecked the reptile hard on the snout. /_What has happen to your language? Has Horo Horo's speech impaired yours as well/_

The reptile groaned, knowing that the Phoenix was not going to let him off easy.

* * *

Yoh mumbled and slowly came to when he realized his fiancée was not in his arms. It was the occasional night, when Anna gave in to his request ofallowing them to share the room. However much to Anna's annoyance, sharing the room with Yoh, always ended up with him sleeping in her bed, leaving her with little space in the futon.

He spied his lover at the window staring out at the very moon, unknown to him and Anna, that Kita was watching at the same moment.

"Anna?" he whispered softly, the silence of the night made him not willing to disturb it. She didn't move, he moved forward resting a hand onto her shoulder before drawing her in a loving embrace.

"It's…..frightening me." Anna whispered. Yoh smiled gently, "I know."

She looked at him, surprised, "You do?" He nodded. "Yes I know."

"You can sense it?" She asked. He looked at her confused, "You mean, sense of love?"

"What are you talking about Asakura Yoh?"

He sweatdropped, "Aren't you talking about the wedding?"

Her eyebrow twitched.

He started sweating really bad, "But you said it was frightening you."

The anger mark on her head grew.

He started to back away.

She raised a fist, and…. dropped onto the floor. Yoh blinked, "Anna?" He moved cautiously towards her and stopped at the sound of a muffled thud from above. "Anna?" He reached out a hand and shook her gently. "Anna? Anna? Wake up! Wake up!" He laid her against his chest, "Anna! Anna!"

A couple of tiles tinkered and something dropped past the window and onto the yard below. Curiosity got better of him, gently he carried his lover to the bed and tucked her in gently, before a quick look out of the window confirming it was a person and trudged downstairs.

"Hullo? Whose there?" He called out, sliding the door open. He found Ren crouching with someone in his arms. "Ren?" The said person stood up and turned around. In his arms was Kita.

"Ah." Yoh sighed, "Kita took a nice nap on the roof and lost balance. I did that once, it wasn'tvery nice."

Ren twitched. "No, you imbecile. She fainted!" Yoh's eyes widened. "What? Anna fainted too!"

"Really?" Ren was curious, both of them fainted and sisters too? He dismissed the thought, it was just a mere coincidence, "Well I'm taking Kita to our room, good night Yoh."

Yoh silently stared after the man '_I wish me and Anna could become that…erm…..yeah.'_ He blinked thoughtfully and his brown eyes widened, "ANNA!" He rushed back upstairs to find his fiancée glaring bleary-eyed at him.

Now to tackle the next problem: Anna punishing him for leaving her side.

* * *

If you didn't understand it, both situtations of AnnaYoh and RenKita were happening at the same time it just wasn't possible for me to write it that way

I hope you enjoyed it, it would give me great pleasure if you reviewed, constructive critism is welcomed, Flames however will be used to cook chicken wings...if i have any


	5. A Moment of Contemplation

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Sorry folks, for taking an incredible amount of time to update, you probably heard loads of time that people are too busy with work, the case for me is that i had absolutely no inspiration to write, and might be leaving the fanfiction fandom soon, as I'm starting to not find writing that interesting, but who knows? I will be finishing Anna's Sister 3

I hope you enjoy chapter 5, even though it's short

* * *

Ren sat there contemplating as he watched over his fiancée's sleeping form. A gentle tap on the window alerted him of Phoenix and Dragon outside. He slid the window open allowing them to enter. /_Ren are you alright/_ Phoenix asked, genuinely concerned. "Yes." He replied absent-minded, twirling his hand in his lover's locks. His thoughts strayed back to the earlier incident on the roof. What was going on? The look in his lover's eyes almost broke his heart in two, it was like Ren had never existed in her eyes.

"Mmmm?" he looked down to see his lover shifting, "Ren?" She moved into a sitting position, groaning slightly, Ren moved closer to her. "You feel troubled, Ren." Kita mumbled, lightly placing her hand on Ren's cheek. He sighed and clasped his hand over hers. "It's nothing, Kita. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired, Ren. I just have a slight migraine." She muttered, she moved to get up. "What are you doing?" Ren asked worried. She swayed slightly, "I'm going to the roof." She answered, "I need the air up there."

"No!" Ren answered, a little too quickly. She turned half confused, "Kita, if you have a headache, don't go on the roof, you might fall again!" She smiled wearily, "I won't, I have Dragon and Phoenix, remember?" She made to move again towards the door, Ren grabbed her hand tightly, and pulled her towards him.

"Ren? You're acting weird." She muttered, her eyes furrowing in confusion. Secretly she wanted to know desperately, and was almost tempted to read his mind, but every time she did she would always encounter a thought she didn't want to see about the person. It had always led to unwanted situations.

"It's nothing much, Kita. You have a headache, go back to sleep." Ren reassured, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. She nodded and pulled the startled Ren into the futon with her. As he opened to mouth to question, she placed a finger on his lips. "Please, be beside me." Numbly, he nodded, whether or not, her strange request had resided in his mind, he went along anyway, being next to the woman he loved was all he needed to calm the catastrophe in his inner world. Drawing the blanket around him and Kita, he then drew her close to himself. Sighing softly, she nuzzled his neck, placing a small kiss on his cheek before bringing herself closer to him, his own cheeks reddened, but the gentle breathing and the warmth emitting from Kita's body quickly became his soothing lullaby.

* * *

It was just the beginning of dawn, when Hao, yet again, felt the disturbance in the air. Quickly, wiping sleep from his eyes, he glanced around his room. Something was there, yet it wasn't showing itself. "Whose there?" he called, "Show yourself!" Slowly in the brightest corner where the sunlight shined on, a glimmer of white appeared, Hao narrowed his eyes at the intruder. "Either show yourself or disappear from my sight." The glimmer formed slightly before reverting back into a shimmer of dust/_I…c…can't/_ Hao felt his heart stop beating, the voice…so familiar, yet…he couldn't quite place it. The glimmer started to fade slowly, a small part of it reaching out to him. _/Help…./_, almost instinctively, Hao reached for the tendril of light, it slowly formed into a hand and disappeared. Using his other hand, Hao felt the palm, feeling the unfamiliar warmness from the touch the glimmer of light left behind. It felt so warm, so close to his heart.

Without knowing why, Hao felt his heart pang achingly with sadness.

* * *

_/Do you feel it/_ The reptile ask, his blue eyes focused towards where the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. Phoenix closed her eyes, _/Of course, every spirit felt it, why do you think so many lonely souls are gathering here? It's disturbing, why do I feel as though I know, yet I can't remember./_

Dragon bared his teeth/_It's an irritating feeling, one that I don't like./_ he snapped sharply at a lonely soul that strayed too close. Already ten or even twenty souls had surrounded the house in various homes. _/Let them into heaven, these souls have no goals and would only bother the living./_ In reply, Phoenix spread her wings and soared downwards the scattered mass. Watching the fiery bird at work, Dragon closed his eyes in resignation; he and Phoenix both knew that they had previous lives, but he only had brief flashes of the past that only occur a few times a year. Never in his entire life with Kita, had he wanted to know the past so badly.

Ever since Kita had met Hao, things seemed to change quite a lot; when the finally annoying boy was destroyed, he came back again with not as much vengeance as Dragon thought he would have had. It was as though all he wanted was Kita nothing else, no matter what happened, it was always Kita. Could it be that their fate was somehow interconnected? Dragon grimaced at the thought, wondering about fate and destiny was a dangerous thing to do, although it wasn't as risky for mythical creatures like him or Phoenix. Humans tend to try and break or change their fate when even given the thought, often nudged by evil spirits it ended with their souls being forever kept in the hands of demons or evil ghosts.

Phoenix shook herself briefly after gracefully landing on the roof with noise as little as a pin drop. Again, she felt the urge to sing, like she has everyday since her birth from Kita. She suspected that somehow long time ago, in her first life, she was much more than just a phoenix, something much more powerful, she twisted her head slightly towards the still contemplating reptile, it must have had something to do with Dragon, it seemed wrong for a bird to love a reptile. She moved her head towards the still rising sun, but love prevailed everything, it was right for a Phoenix to connect with a Dragon (1), but why was she and Dragon condemned to live with a human? Of course, being with Kita was all she wanted, separation would hurt so much that she couldn't live, but she still wondered. She could feel that her, Dragon and Kita were all intertwined in a triangle of destiny, their souls interconnected with each other.

She lifted her head and the song of the rising sun, the song of life and rebirth, flew up her throat and soared out of her mouth as she sang to the fiery giant.

Kita opened her eyes wearily, as Phoenix's song softly infiltrated the room. She looked beside her at her sleeping fiancée, gently she swept the deep purple hair out of her lover's eyes. What would have she done without Ren? If it weren't for him, she would not have been here; she would have still been with Hao, Hao as his ruthless perverted self. She winced as she touched a rather tender spot, she looked to see light red scrapes across her left arm. Her eyebrows furrowed, what made her fall? A simple headache was too pathetic to actually cause a fall, worriedly she tried to recall the memory but nothing came to mind.

Ren was apologizing to her and she forgave him.

Then he wrapped her arms around and drew her close to him.

Then-..

Blank.

Complete Blank.

"Kita?" Ren stirred from his sleep, the absent of his lover's warmth waking him up. Quickly, she joined him, hoping that she could remember it when she wakes up later. She pressed herself against Ren's body, letting his light-breathing lull her back to sleep.

* * *

(1) I'm not sure about Japan, but in Chinese legends, the Phoenix is the female counterpart while the Dragon is the male counterpart, so it's alright for a Phoenix to love a Dragon and vice versa, but not for a bird to love a reptile or vice versa. 


	6. Time Tells The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, only Kita, the story plot, Dragon, Phoenix strictly belongs to me any use of them must permitted by me and me only

I'm sorry I've been away for so long, and I don't know who read what so the only thing i can see i can do is reply to those who reviewed in chapter five, sorry to those who i have not replied to

PandaYumi7 : thank you, if you're still reading this I will consider this a miracle

Tala is Shining : I consider that very flattering, and if there is an AMV send me a link, although my comment will be truthful

* * *

Chapter 6 Time Tells The Truth

"Has he been there since morning?" Manta asked tentatively, watching the ex fire shaman sit at the porch staring into the oblivion. Yoh closed his eyes and nodded, "Mmhmm, normally he would have been teasing Ren by now. Where is Ren?"

"Still sleeping." Kita replied as she walked into the kitchen. "Anna is making you do lunch?"

Manta grinned sheepishly, "Yea, Tamao went with Horo Horo and Pirika back to the mountains. Horo Horo wanted his father's approval for his engagement. So I'm in charge of cooking and house chores." Yoh sighed deeply. Kita looked at him amusingly, it was obvious that Anna wanted Yoh to continue his training today, although the Shaman Fights were to happen again in five hundred years, it was as though Anna was convinced it would begin soon. Amidamaru appeared by Yoh's side. "Yo, what's up?" He greeted, Amidamaru frowned deeply, "Spirits in the graveyard are acting strangely today, even the Pilot was flying far too near to the ground, he almost collided into several ghosts." He bowed his head, "Even I, am not feeling like myself." Amidamaru sighed deeply.

Kita narrowed her eyes, frowning. She almost ran out of the room and up the stairs. "Kita where are you going!?" Yoh began to follow her, when his fiancée appeared in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" Yoh pointed after the retreating shadow, "Kita is acting strange, after Amidamaru said that he felt not like himself and so are the ghosts in the graveyard." Anna arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms firmly, "Well it certainly has nothing to do with you so you might as well go run some laps today I want you to run the usual but add 10 more kilometers to it." With that, Yoh dragged himself out of the room. "Honestly, is a grown man suppose to act like that, he should have been training automatically everyday by now!" Anna muttered fiercely as she walked up the stairs. Manta could only watch and do his chores.

Kita heaved herself onto the roof and closed her eyes calling out to Dragon and Phoenix with her spirit. Almost at once, they both appeared by her side. "We need to go flying." She required firmly.

* * *

Ren woke up and looked out the window, it was around noon or even past noon. He frowned to himself, normally he never slept so late. He slipped out of his covers and headed for the kitchen. 

"Hello Ren, had a good sleep?" Manta asked cheerfully, tossing food into a frying pan. "I'm sorry if you're hungry but it's almost lunch so, can you wait?" Ren nodded groggily. He slumped himself into the chair before noticing something. "Where's Bason?" Amidamaru appeared by his side, "He's at the graveyard, he said he needed time alone…he felt unhappy. But all the spirits are acting strange so don't worry." He added as Ren frowned once more. How can he not worry?

"Tanma where's Kita?" A voice suddenly inquired. Hao stood up from his perch at the porch. Ren instinctively bristled, "What has that got to do with you?" Hao shrugged and pushed past the Chinese man. Manta seeing that the fight was about to brew, he quickly intervened, "She went upstairs, I think she may be on the roof." Hao smiled at Manta before quickly walking up to the stairs.

Kita was about to take off, when she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist effectively stopping her, Dragon and Phoenix in their tracks. "Wait." Kita looked back, finally annoyed at Hao for the first time, "What do you want?"

"The presence is bothering isn't it?"

Kita stopped and stared suspiciously at him. _/Interesting on how I know isn't it?/_ Hao smirked,

"Kita? Is Hao there?" Ren's voice called from the attic below. /_Why does it involve you?/ _she asked. Hao sighed deeply, as Ren's head popped out from window. /_I can't tell you exactly,/_ Hao answered carefully, he himself had some faint idea but he had to make sure. /_But I know it's bothering both you and Anna./_

"Anna too?" Kita gaped, Ren stared between them, for the whole time he watch them look at each other in silence, obviously something was going on, but no one was telling him anything. "If you get Anna here, I will be of assistance."

"I am here." Anna announced coldly, Hao smiled at the itako, getting a very icy stare in return. Judging by the tense silence, Hao continued, he reached forward for Phoenix. The reaction was instantaneous. The fiery bird jerked awkwardly backwards with her head, while the reptile shot forward threateningly. He was cut short as he saw his jaws going for Kita's instead of his intended victim.

/_Stop. Right now./_ Kita commanded.

Dragon could only look on in horror, not once had he ever heard Kita order him so forcefully before. And in front of his enemies.

/_I need either the dragon or the phoenix for it to work./_

_/For what to work?/_

_/The passage to time, it will be a risky journey but it can give you the answer./_

_/Why can't you just tell me!/ _Kita shouted in frustration, feeling as though her head was going to explode any moment. /_You remembered everything didn't you? Didn't you remember everything including your past lives?!/ _

"I've forgotten." Hao lied smoothly, Kita looked at him and sighed, "Phoenix…" Reluctantly, the bird stretched her head towards the fire shaman and trembled slightly as he placed his hand on her neck, the reptile rumbled with buried anger, while Ren could only watch in pure confusion. Hao closed his eyes as he summed up ancient magic that was as old as he. Kita and Anna felt the tingling current of furyoku as the area around them became uncomfortably thick. "Reptile, get ready." Dragon growled low in reply, training his eyes onto an unseen target.

"Kita, what is happening?" Anna demanded, her teeth gritting as the prickling turned into irritating. "What the hell is happening?!"

"Wait for it." Kita answered, her eyes narrowed at the same place as Dragon in the air. "Kita…" Ren began, "Wait for it."

"Kita!"

"Wait!"

"What are we doing!?"

"We're going to oversoul with Dragon." Kita explained hurriedly, her tone now urgent. Anna frowned, " One soul cannot enter two bodies."

"Yes, but with the proper training, two souls can share a body."

"What?!"

"Now!" Kita grasped her sister's hand, her other grasping Dragon's mane. Anna felt a painful jerk inside and found herself free of her body, her wrist still clamped in her sister's hand. /_Prepare yourself./_ Dragon rushed forward towards an opening in the air that she had not seen before,

"OVERSOUL"

And she was in the dark.

* * *

/_That went well?/ _Dragon questioned amusingly, Kita growled /_Shut up, I haven't done this before, you know it was important./ _

_/…What?/_ Kita felt her sister's presence shift slightly /_We're…inside Dragon./_ She led Anna to his eyes, through it, they speculated things that no living being had come across before. Everywhere golden threads joined, burst apart, thinned and thickened; there was no end or beginning to them. Anna rebuked slightly as the threads passed through Dragon's body. He purred slightly at the contact.

/_Where is it!?/_

_/What is it, Kita?/_ Anna questioned.

/_I didn't say anything./_ Kita replied confused.

Dragon slowed slightly, and Kita searched and saw the reason for Dragon's slowing. She reached out to touch a particular thread turning it a startling white/_Anna, that's our line, our timeline/ _Dragon followed the line, swerving the lines and followed, Anna could only see the line as it thickened and burst apart, but Kita saw a different story.

She saw through the eyes of her past life, the story of her childhood, her lover, whose face remained unseen. She felt the familiar sensations of her companions, a cat, the weakness, the love, the marriage and wept the death, felt the pain. She was eager to see who was her love in her past life, but just as his face finally unblurred, she sunk once again back into darkness.

Anna watched the line braided with a fiery red and silvery blue lines joined with another thread that split soon after, she understood that the red and blue lines was Dragon and Phoenix, she knew the joining of another thread was perhaps a lover. It moved upwards into a pair of entwined threads, her parents, the thread parted into two, the braided one separated, Kita, and an normal golden one, her, but then she noticed just before the line reached her parents' one, a small tendril had unwound itself, only help on by the forever braiding of Dragon and Phoenix.

/_What is that?/ _Anna asked, her curiosity growing, she reached her hand out cautiously and slowly towards it. Kita felt her sister's presence shift even more and turned to look, she noted to what Anna was reaching for, peered and felt the sorrow of her past life. /_This is not normal./ _Dragon warned/_That's……Oh no./_ Kita looked even closer and was awashed with anger and sorrow, she then saw a frail hand reach out and a body heaved itself out of the thread, it moved towards Anna's outstretched hand. Her eyes widened, this was not suppose to happen, what had cause this abnormality?

/_Let me out! Don't leave me here…/ _An unfamiliar voce whispered, for some reason Kita found it….residing deep into her soul. It was then she knew who it might be.

The Hand grabbed Anna's and pulled her out of Dragon's body replacing her soul with it's own. /_NO! ANNA!/_

Desperately, Kita reached for Anna's soul just as she felt an awkward pull /_Kita we're being pulled out of the passage./ _With time no longer on her side, she saw Anna's eyes widen in fear, and she reached out even more, just as their fingers touched, they burst out into the living world again.

Her soul crashed into her body and her world went to black.

* * *

I hoped you enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next update will be more...recent 


End file.
